


Crumbled to pieces

by Wafflez



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But Otabek loves him, Eventual Fluff, Fairy Yuri Plisetsky, Hate to Love, Hurt Yuri Plisetsky, Injury Recovery, Knight Otabek Altin, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, My First AO3 Post, No Smut, Slow Burn, So don't attack me, Tags May Change, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflez/pseuds/Wafflez
Summary: When Otabek stumbles across a wounded fairy, he doesn't know what to think.  Being told all his life that there were no such thing as fairies and they only existed in your wildest dreams.Never would he have imagined that meeting this fairy would change his life forever.  For the better or worse he can't decideAlso on Wattpad





	1. Knight in Shining Armour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfic on Ao3 so if it all goes south then I won't be too surprised... Anyway I really hope you enjoy this fic as much as I liked writing it!

Otabek had always held a high status within the kingdom; A well valued knight, one of the top in the land. If you asked any random person in the village they could tell you all about every good deed he has done, Selfless act he has fulfilled, or heroic journey he has accomplished. 

Now would you consider him a perfect person? 

Depends who you’re asking. Some find perfect utterly sickening. And Yuri Plisetsky just so happens to be a part of that some. To him Otabek is nothing more than a pompous asshole disguised as your average knight in shining armour.

__________________

He awoke with the sound of birds beginning to sing outside his window. The sun had yet to rise, but the job of a knight began earlier than most would have liked.

Groggily Otabek sat up rubbing his dark brown eyes attempting to return focus to them.

He would’ve never considered himself a morning person, but if you do it enough times you get used to it. His entire routine had become sort of, bland. The repetition of it all weighing him down. Wake up, recieve your daily dask from the king (which usually just meant standing guard outside the village gates), complete the task, and then go home. Don’t get him wrong, serving the king is one of the most commemorable jobs in the land, and Otabek takes much pride in his job. But most things become bleak after a while.

He crossed his bedroom to the wardrobe where he pulled on a simple black tee and matching trousers, and made his way out onto the main path.

No villagers were up this early, Otabek hadn’t checked the time, but it was surely before dawn. He made his way down the narrow dirt path heading towards the center of the village. It was a relatively small village composed of small cottages made of wood and stone. The tall stone houses are plastered in clumps of vine and overgrown grass, snaking their way through the cracks and chips in the stone. 

He trudged along the path, occasionally kicking up dirt only for it to be swept away by the wind. He arrived at the castle after a few short minutes of walking. 

The castle was a muddy gray. Old age really taking a toll on the structure. Either side of the front doors were decorated with an array of colorful flowers, with weeds scattered throughout the bunch. Otabek pushed open the wooden double doors with a grunt. 

The scene that greeted him was all too familiar. 

The morning guards were bustling about the vast entry way. Maids were hurrying around; fixing drapes, shining windows, and dusting tables. 

He began walking towards the throne room in the back, weaving his way through other knights, and morning maids, until he was stopped by a knight stepping forward to block his path.

Otabek abruptly stopped, inches away from bumping into the newcomer.

“Hey Hey, look who finally decided to actually get some work done today, Eh?”

He could recognize that sly tone anywhere. Jean-Jacques Leroy one of the guardians of the castle.

“Shouldn’t you be outside at your post guarding the entrance?” Otabek questioned, raising an curious eyebrow.

“Pffft do you really think that anything is going to happen to the castle? It hasn’t been attacked in YEARS, and if you ask me half of the guards here should just be let go,” he gestured at the guards lining the hallways, “I only come here, because it’s required by the king.

Otabek didn’t want to admit he had a valid point, nothing eventful had happened in the kingdom in such a long time. He doubted that a few occasional criminals was a valid reason to have over two dozen guards on duty 24/7. 

He just shrugged, and stepped past JJ, there were more important matters to deal with he was sure. Otabek passed through a stone archway that lead into the throne room.

He approached the throne with caution, and bowed before the foot of his king. A plump older looking gentleman with unruly gray hair, and beard to match.

“My lord what assignment do you have planned for today,” Otabek stated

“Ah Otabek I’m glad you’re here,” the king started, “I’m afraid that your mission is going to be a bit lengthier than usual.”

“Food is running low in the village,” he continued “We may have a strong army, but we have a significantly less amount of farmers.”

“However the kingdom west of the castle has agreed to send over some a few of their finest farmers,” 

“Your mission is to voyage to our neighboring village, and escort the farmers here,”

Otabek stayed silent for a moment. The kingdom west of his home was at least a weeks walk there, and a weeks walk back. He stood and nodded.

“I shall pack my stuff, and start on horse back first thing tomorrow morning to escort the farmers,” he spoke at last.

The king wore a warm smile on his face, “I trust that you will be back within two weeks time?” he questioned.

Otabek returned a smile back to the king, and bowed, “In two weeks the farmers will be back here, and unharmed.”

The king let out a hardy laugh, “I would certainly hope so!” he chuckled a bit, then dismissed Otabek for the day.  
Two weeks was more than enough time.


	2. Fairytales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely late update. I've had a lot of work to get done the past couple of weeks, but since thats all over and done with I am hoping I can get onto a somewhat normal uploading schedule! Anyway I really hope you like this chapter because it took me a while to get done. Enjoy!

The wind made the armor on his body clang along with the sound of is horses steps. Padding along the narrow dirt road Otabek idly gazed at the scenery. It was around midday he estimated. The bright blue sky was peppered with fluffy white clouds that looks so soft and inviting. 

The road ahead was a long one. The winding path, and bumpy hills would’ve been a bit much for most, but Otabek was more than prepared for the journey.

He suddenly jolted out of his thoughts when he hears something from the approaching forest.

A sharp inhale that sounded so incredibly pained it hurt Otabek just listening. He dismounted his horse, giving the trusty black stallion a quick pat on the neck, and started toward the woods where the noise was coming from. Pushing past the thick bushes and tree branches only for the whining to get louder. 

Otabek finally stumbled into a clearing. It would have been a beautiful scene, lush green mossy floor, with sunlight pouring down from the disperse canopy of leaves above, except for the source of the pained whimpers. 

A beautiful fairy was hunched over in the center of the clearing facing away from Otabek, arms tightly wrapped around themselves. One of the fairies delicate wings looked as if it had been ripped to shreds. The entire bottom half was missing, and the top ended in jagged segments.The injured wing fluttered slightly before immediately folding onto the fairies back with a painful hiss. 

The stranger had yet to notice Otabek’s presence, so he carefully tiptoed towards the creature. He had never seen anything like it before, besides the rumors of this species that had been passed down to him as a kid, but to see one up close was surreal.

Otabek was quickly pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of a loud crunch. He looked down to see a broken branch beneath his foot.

The fairy whipped their head around to meet Otabek’s eyes. Elf like ears twitching from the noise.

The pure terror in the fairies eyes took Otabek by surprise. It possesed the same broken expression of a wounded animal, betrayed. Slowly he started inching away as if he hoped Otabek wouldn’t notice. His wings twitched as his gaze never left Otabek’s. 

“You’re hurt…” Otabek started, he took a step forward, only for the fairy to inch backwards a bit. Otabek sighed, “You don’t need to be afraid,” he said slowly, as if talking to a child, “I want to help you.”

“I don’t need help,” the fairy mumbled, barely audible.

Otabek continued forward. Taking small steps as if not to alarm the creature before him. He now stood directly in front of the fairy. Up close Otabek noticed the fairy was in a worse condition than he had expected. Their elegant white gown was soaked through with blood. A deep cut was visible through the torn fabric. His hair was a tangled mess; Dirt and small twigs embedded themselves within the mass of blonde locks.

Otabek slowly reached out a hand to touch the fairy’s damaged wing.

“You are in very bad shape, I think I can help you if you just let me-”

He jolted back when a stinging pain webbed through his hand.

“Don’t touch me!” the fairy exclaimed, wings batting in defense.

Otabek sighed, and took a few steps back, sitting cross legged in the clearing before the fairy.

“See I’m not trying to hurt you,” he explained, holding his hands up to show that he didn’t mean any harm.

“That’s what all you knights say,” the fairy scoffed, “You make them trust you, then you take advantage of us,” the last sentence barely came out as a whisper as he wrapped his pale arms around himself, turning his head to face the ground.

Otabek was taken aback. He had never even known creatures such as this existed. Who had been taking advantage of them?

“What are you looking at?” he muttered angrily, “Why don’t you just leave me alone?”

“Because you’re hurt!”

“Since when do any of you knights care about the well being of a fairy, hmm?”

“I never even knew your species existed before today!,” Otabek countered

“Then maybe you should just pretend like you never saw me here.”

The fairy made an attempt to stand up. One arm tightly wrapped around their wound to stop the blood flow. They made it about three steps before starting to sway back and forth.

“Wait! You really should let me help you!” Otabek said quickly rushing to the fairy’s side to support them. Only to have his arm pushed away.

“How many times do I have to say that I don’t want your help? I can take care of myse-”

The fairy suddenly collapsed to the forest floor. Otabek rushed forward to catch him before he hit the floor, cradling them to his chest while also being mindful of their injuries. 

“Shit…” he slung one arm of the fairy around his neck and started to watch through the tall forest trees. 

______________

The sun had long since gone down, but Otabek was nowhere near close to finding and exit to these woods. Every turn he made just led to another confusing maze of tall trees. It seemed like he was walking around in one huge circle. Passing through the same clearing he had found the fairy in over and over again.

He huffed in frustration, re-adjusting his grip on the fairy when it let out a small whimper in his arms. They had been walking for a good 10 minutes with no progress whatsoever. 

Otabek used his free hand to push past a large tree branch, careful to not let it snap back and hit him in the face. He stepped over a fallen log into a clearing. He felt a ball of hope rise within his stomach, as he looked around frantically for a dirt road and his horse to be patiently waiting for him, but all he could see was more woods.

He sighed and walked to the center of the clearing where he carefully set the fairy down of the moss covered ground. He wasn’t having any success in finding an exit, so they would just have to camp overnight.

It was going to be a tough night to say the least. Otabek didn’t have any materials to build a fire, since all his provisions were with his horse somewhere outside these woods… He sighed and turned back to the fairy. Their eyes were screwed shut in pain and every now and then they would let out a pained whimper, and clutch his side.

Otabek bent down over the fairies body and tore off a strip of fabric off of his trousers.

“Sorry but this may hurt a little…” he whispered pressing the fabric to the cut and putting pressure on it.

The creature cried out and writhed to get from underneath Otabek’s grasp. The cloth quickly became red with blood. The blood flow had significantly lessened since he had first discovered the fairy, but it was still at risk of infection if they didn’t make it to Otabek’s supplies soon.

Otabek sighed and tied the fabric in a tight knot on the fairies side. There were no more pained sounds coming from the being. The pain must have completely knocked them out, Otabek thought. He exhaled deeply and layed down next to the fairy. He would be of no use to them in the morning if he was sleep deprived.

So along with the sound of wildlife surrounding him, Otabek fell into an uneasy rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated, and kudos will help this sad sac keep her motivation to write


End file.
